youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Aquagirl
| age (2010) = Weisman, Greg (2011-08-09). "Question #13422". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-08-10 | age (2016) = | species = Atlantean | designation = Weisman, Greg (2012-08-28). Question #15462. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-08-28. | gender = Female | hair color = Red | eye color = Blue | relatives = | affiliation = Conservatory of Sorcery, The Team (formerly) | powers = Hydrokinesis | weaknesses = | equipment = | first = 108 | voice = Cree Summer }} Tula (Atlantean Tυλα ) was an Atlantean and the object of Kaldur's affections. A former star student at the Conservatory of Sorcery, she eventually adopted the alias Aquagirl and joined the Team. Her death on a mission took a heavy toll on Kaldur, and served as the impetus for Nightwing's plan to create the façade of Kaldur's betrayal to infiltrate the Light. History Early life Tula was the childhood friend and former crush of Kaldur'ahm. She studied along with Garth and Kaldur at the Conservatory of Sorcery in Atlantis. After Kaldur left to become Aqualad, Tula and Garth became involved. 2010 When Kaldur returned to Poseidonis for a dinner with the royal family, he invited Tula as his guest. She eventually told him about her relationship with Garth, and the two reconciled during an attack on the city lead by Black Manta. Protecting the Queen, and Poseidonis, Tula took part in the battle, but was wounded when taking an electric blast for Garth. She recovered. At the Conservatory, Tula and Garth greeted their old friend Kaldur'ahm, who introduced Miss Martian and Superboy to them. Garth and Tula explained what had happened to Topo: he was attacked by purists, a group of Atlanteans who wished to rid Poseidonis of all "fish-heads". During their conversation, they witnessed an altercation between their classmates from the Conservatory and Ronal and his friends. After Kaldur, Garth and Tula threatened to use their magic, each group went their own way. The abduction of Queen Mera had left the kingdom in uproar. Prince Orm led the search, sending Kaldur, Superboy and Miss Martian after a tip that the purists were held up in the trench. Garth, Tula and the other students followed them, and could provide assistance when the tip turned out to be an ambush. Ocean-Master's magics weakened Aqualad and the other "impure" Atlanteans, but Garth and Tula were unaffected. Tula proposed going after Ocean-Master with Garth, but Lori Lemaris objected, as this would only feed the purists' misconceptions about the "impure". The group eventually tracked Ocean-Master to a nearby cave. They attacked, but Ocean-Master could beat them off with the magic he had absorbed in his trident. Garth summoned the power of the Tempest, which overpowered Ocean-Master. With his magics gone, the villain was forced to retreat. Tula witnessed a heated argument between Ronal and King Sha'ark. 2011-2015 Tula adopted the alias "Aquagirl", and died during a mission with the Team in 2015. Her death hit Aqualad hard, and was used by Nightwing in a plan for Aqualad to infiltrate the Light. Powers and abilities * Atlantean attributes: Atlanteans, although Human, have through scientific and sorcerous means developed several abilities which allow them to live comfortably under the sea: :* Breathe underwater: All Atlanteans are capable of surviving the aquatic atmosphere under the sea. Some accomplish this without the presence of visible gills. :* Temperature resilience: Resistant to low temperatures and the effects of freezing, although notably hindered by high temperatures. :* Durability: Dense flesh, although not invulnerable. :* Strength: Ranging from undetected levels to Super strength. *'Atlantean sorcery:' Tula studied in advanced classes at the Conservatory of Sorcery. :* Hydrokinesis: Tula has the ability to manipulate water due to her teachings at the Conservatory of Sorcery. :* Electricity generation: Tula can generate electricity and shoot it from her hands. Appearances Background in other media * In the comics, Tula was Aquagirl. She was an honorary member of the Teen Titans. * The relationship between Garth and Tula was part of their comic history as well, having dated for many years, until Tula's death during the Crisis on Infinite Earths. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Atlanteans Category:Conservatory of Sorcery Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with magical powers Category:Individuals with the ability to manipulate water Category:The Team